A hyperthermo-therapeutic apparatus that is commonly used in these days is used as a kind of physical therapeutic equipment in which a hyperthermo-therapeutic unit is reciprocated over user's vertebral regions including cervical and lumbar vertebrae to perform a hot compress as well as acupressure and simultaneously radiate far infrared rays. It is well known that such a hyperthermo-therapeutic apparatus provides a user with a treatment effect in an alternative medical treatment manner. A bed type hyperthermo-therapeutic apparatus, which performs a hyperthermo-therapeutic treatment for user's vertebral regions including cervical and lumbar vertebrae in a state where the user lies on a mat mounted on a bed-shaped frame body, is mainly used.
The bed type hyperthermo-therapeutic apparatus comprises a hyperthermo-therapeutic unit for performing a hot acupressure treatment and radiating far infrared rays on the user's vertebral regions; a movable body that is coupled to and securely supports the hyperthermo-therapeutic unit and is reciprocated in a mat; a moving means coupled to the movable body in a longitudinal direction; and a motor for generating a force causing the moving means to reciprocate the movable body in the mat. The movable body is coupled, through rollers provided at both side surfaces thereof, to rails installed at both sides of an inside portion of the mat.
However, as the function of the bed type hyperthermo-therapeutic apparatus is gradually diversified, the bed type hyperthermo-therapeutic apparatus employs curved rails similar to human's vertebral regions. In this process, there is a phenomenon in which a chain or a timing belt for use in moving the movable body is gradually extended. When the feeding motor pulls the movable body, the movable body should ascend along the curved rails, so that it is subjected to a user's load pressing down the movable body. Thus, the feeding motor should pull the movable body with a greater force. This causes a greater tension to be exerted on the chain or timing belt.
This phenomenon is a cause of a user's complaint that is more frequently made as the hyperthermo-therapeutic apparatus is utilized for a long time. In order to solve the problem, a manufacturer or the user exerts every effort to make post-management of the product.